2015.08.16 - Sympathy for the Devil
This scene follows immediately after 2015.08.16 - Ballroom Blitz. Ethan Carver lets out a grunt, blue eyes opening again when he feels the burn begin to subside. "What the hell was that?" he groans, trying to sit up. He doesn't shift back to his fully-human form, though it seems to take some concentration to remain wolfy to accelerate healing. He leans to one side and begins spitting blood and bile, though he manages not to actually puke. Giving his head a shake, he focuses on Jacob. "You the wolf from before? Crap. I need to learn to do that." Narrowing his eyes, he turns to Jason again. "Like, now. If those things are headed for Beacon Hills, I need to know how to fight them, so I can teach Scott and the others." Jacob glances over to the woman behind the bar. Flashing her a charming and casual smile that he doesn't feel, he says, "Hey, um, miss? Could you toss me my shorts? They're just over by the door, there." He's not taking his hand off the still-technically-undead one-legged vampire's throat. As for Ethan, he gets a firm nod, and Jacob says, "Yeah. We'll talk about all that soon." But apart from that, Jacob has eyes only for Jason. It's almost a little creepy, to be honest. Jason Christopher pulls his knees up and sits his head on his knee caps. "Yes Ethan, those are what are coming for Beacon Hills. But more of them and much better trained to kill." The one legged vampire seems afraid to move. As if it may have been forgotten about. As if it may just live through this somehow. "Ethan Carver, Jacob Black. Ethan is the new friend I told you about Jacob." He still hasn't looked at Jacob, or for that matter back at Ethan. This was always going to spell an end to all of his secrets. But like this? Fucking vampires. They existed to ruin everything good. But even as he thought it he sighed. No, no this was his fault. It was long past time to stop blaming his own deficiencies and errors on others. He was the orchestrator of this disaster. The vampires just accelerated the song. It proved to be a horrible beat that he couldn't dance to. The shattered juke box sputters and Sympathy for the Devil starts to play on it. Jason can't help but cough out a short laugh as he starts to pull out a pair of shorts from his backpack and tug them on. Kathy crawls out from behind the bar, and heading for the door. She does stop to throw Jacob the shorts though. Then continues out the door. Paul may have to talk her down. Ethan Carver pulls himself up into a chair, still not at anything close to full strength, though his color is already a lot better. "Pleasure," he says, lifting his chin briefly in Jacob's direction. Oh, naked Jacob. Nice. And Jason is also wearing nothing, while Ethan didn't even get to rip off his shirt. Ah well, maybe next time. He swipes a hand over the already-sealed wound, wincing a bit as he looks around the bar. Okay, so his eyes linger on Jacob a bit longer than necessary. And on Jason as well. At least he's not leering or cat-calling. Instead, he croaks, "Think I could get a drink? Doesn't matter what, long as it's liquid. My throat's on fire." Jacob catches the shorts with his free hand and tugs them on without actually releasing the vampire's throat at all. It's actually an impressive little maneuver, even if it does end with some awkward, one-handed arranging. Once that's done, he asks Jason, "Do we need this bloodsucking bastard for anything, or do you want to help me twist his head until it pops off?" Okay, so maybe there's still plenty of rage bubbling away beneath the surface, but it's all directed at the vampire. He does notice Ethan's gaze, and while he doesn't seem charmed by it, he doesn't seem troubled, either. As the music plays, its meaning is lost on Jacob... but he hardly notices it, anyway. Jason Christopher stands up and walks behind the bar. Most of the bottles are shattered. But he manages to find a dispenser still working and gets Ethan a beer. Contributing to the delinquency of minor werewolves? Yes. But under the circumstances it seems fine. He passes the beer to Ethan and walks over to the vampire. "Kill it." His voice has no emotion in it at all. These things just ruined everything for him. He just wants it dead. The vampire starts to plead as Jason moves to assist with killing it. Scott McCall likely wouldn't approve. But those red eyes speak volumes. How many in this very room pleaded for their lives? Jason Christopher pages: Ethan knew he was a werewolf. Jacob didn't. Ethan Carver take a long guzzle of the beer, then makes a soft gagging sound as he sucks in breath. He rakes his eyes over Jacob again, then finally looks down to the last moving vampire, his eyes showing no sympathy for its pleas. No, McCall probably wouldn't approve, but Ethan is no stranger to killing. His blue eyes prove that. Speaking of which, after another gulp, his claws and fangs retract, eyes returning to their normal brown. "Its skin's like stone," he complains, looking at his bloody fingertips. "I couldn't make a dent in it. I thought they were just reanimated corpses. What the hell are they made of?" Jacob is remorseless about it. He pushes the vampire's chin up with one hand, then punches its throat with the other. Repeatedly. Until tiny cracks form in that marble flesh, and he can knock the head clean off. It's gruesome in its way, but this thing is a monster. It just helped murder a bunch of innocent people. And it helped upset Jason really, really badly. This done, Jacob rises, pausing to glance over at Ian. "The venom does it to 'em. Makes 'em... that way. Don't ask me to explain how, but yeah, they're like rock." Waggling his eyebrows slightly, he adds in a humorless but satisfied tone, "But they crack like rocks, too. Don't worry. We'll have you knockin' 'em apart in no time." Then, he walks right up to Jason, reaching out to grab him by the arm. For a moment, the fury blazing in his eyes might seem like anger--he still certainly smells of it, in the aftermath of the rage that was pouring off him a minute ago--but then, quite suddenly, he smiles. "You. Are. Amazing." he says, the naked admiration in his tone almost embarrassingly plain. And the smile keeps going, becoming a huge grin. "That was, hands down and no lie, the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life." Jason Christopher replies to Ethan quietly. "The same venom that was hurting you. It burns through a human being. It calcifies their flesh and internal organs. It leaves them unchanging stone." He seems ready to continue when Jacob approaches him and starts gushing. The look of utter and complete confusion on Jason's face is priceless. This, no. NO. He lied to him! He has been LYING to everyone. No. No this wasn't acceptable. "Wha...Jacob! I...I lied to you..." He glances at Ethan and it all just comes spilling out. "I Liked to Ethan. I lied to BOTH your packs! I..." His voice quiets and he turns around, walking away a short distance. "I don't deserve to be praised for that. I don't deserve any of this." He crosses his arms, and hangs his head, and for a moment he looks almost vulnerable. But the moment quickly passes, and his strength and resolve returns. "You deserve the truth...No more lies..." Ethan Carver finishes off the beer and lets out a manly belch, because that's what men do. Still, he looks a bit uncomfortable afterward, perhaps even embarrassed. That doesn't last, however, as he squints in Jason's direction. "What the hell are you talking about? You didn't lie to us. You showed us how strong and fast you were that first night by the Argent Arms place. And you obviously weren't lying about these...things." He spits at the vampire's body in disgust, then pushes to his feet and carries the empty glass back to the bar, leaning over it to refill from the tap. It's not like the alcohol is going to do anything for him, but the cool liquid feels really good on his sore throat. Once the glass is full again, he turns back. "So what's this truth you haven't told me?" Jacob shakes his head. "No," he says, "You deserve what I said. Because it's the truth." He gives Jason a long look, as if willing him to hear his thoughts, but then he releases his grip. Taking a step back, he turns to hop up and sit on top of the bar. "Hey, Ethan," he calls over, "Grab me one too, will you?" Because, hell yes, he's having a beer if Ethan is, dammit. Then, planting his hands on the bartop to either side of himself, he fixes Jason with another penetrating look. "You avoided telling me things. I avoided telling you things, too." He falters, glancing down, and admits quietly, "Kind of, uh... really big things." His gaze flicking back up, he says, "Make you a deal. You come clean, and I will, too. Everything out in the open. No more lies and secrets. Deal?" Jason Christopher sighs and leans against the wall. He has gone a very long time keeping secrets. Hell he has gone a very long time just being alone. Telling the truth, his truth? Fuck what he wouldn't give to just have a guitar. Emotions are just so much easier to parse with music. They always have been. "Jacob didn't know he says hollowly. There are things you found out Ethan that he didn't know. There are things...neither of you know." He looks at Jacob questioningly as he mentions having kept secrets as well. Taking a deep breath, he nods slowly. "Alright...agreed." Looking at the wall, his eyes going distant he starts to tell his story. From the beginning. "My family name is Lupus, I am Jason Christopher of the House of Lupus...Thousands of years ago a war began between my kind, the Children of the Moon...and the Cold Ones. When one of the Volturi, Caius, murdered my uncle. Nobody knows the circumstances of the fight....but since then the Volturi have hunted my kind. Nearly to extinction. My father, Johnathan Gregor, took my family underground..." Jason explains it all. How he grew up with the competition against his siblings. He tells them of his power, how he is able to vanish whenever he hunts. That nothing can find him. He tells them of his mother, and how he later learned she died, by his father's claws. His time training in Japan to literally become a ninja. Stories of the druids in Europe where he learned the magics he used to cast the spell on Ethan. Jason tells them of the years he spent hunting vampires on behalf of his father. How his pack was killed by new born Cold Ones, and just how long he has been alone, so very alone. He tells them of when he found out the truth. That his father was mad, and sought revenge at any cost against the Volturi. That he would send an army to Volterra Italy, an army of werewolves that would tear them out into the sunlight and expose them for the humans to see. Expose them all. So that humanity would rise up and kill them, even if it meant the werewolves went with them. He tells them how his father tried to kill him when he defied him by trying to stop his plans. Then..he tells them of the family he had had. Ilyanna, his wife and Roberte his son. How they died. How the civil war truly began nearly a hundred years before. He holds nothing back, including the terrible things he has done since. The contract killing for different governments to earn money to finance his war. The path through the world he has walked. The time in Beacon Hills with Talia Hale. He tells them of the Beast inside of him. The monster of rage and pain that even he cannot fully control. Long into the night he speaks, never pausing to get a drink or stop, for fear of not being able to continue. Then finally he looks at them again and tells the most damning truth. The one that twists his guts and his thoughts. He tells them why he had come here. "I came to Forks decades ago, and knew of the wolf pack. When I heard rumors one was back....I...I needed an army. I thought if I controlled an alpha...I controlled their pack through them. I was going to use you...as a weapon against my father." He throws a hand in their direction. "Both of you, both of your packs. Until...Until I started to see the truth through all of you. I was not fighting my father anymore....I had become him. I had become the very monster I sought to fight..." Jason Christopher stands up and cracks his neck. "I will do as I have promised. I will train you both. I will do everything in my power to see that your packs are strong. Capable. Able to survive monsters like this." He kicks the dead vampires head with a snarl. "Then...I am returning to Romania. I will find my father and his army. I will end this...I have long been a lone wolf for centuries. An army of one that they will never see coming will be enough. I will not let him destroy our world. I will not let any of your blood be on his hands....directly or indirectly. This is my penance. My responsibility to you all." Ethan Carver pulls his butt onto the bar, then leans way over to snag two clean glasses, which he then fills with beer. Then he leans farther down the bar to offer them to Jacob and Jason both, before sitting upright and retrieving his own beer. He takes a quick gulp, just enough to give himself a foam moustache, which he quickly wipes away. He lets his legs swing, heels thumping lightly against the side of the bar, as he listens to Jason. His expression grows more grim, however, as the tale continues, and his eyes go distant as he begins to associate parts of the story to half-remembered images in his head. He ends up refilling his beer (and Jacob's, should he seem to need it) several times before Jason is done speaking. And after all that, all Ethan can think to say is, "So when you did that Druid voodoo to my chest, those images I saw, those flashes...that wasn't a bunch of your past lives? You've just lived for a really, really long time. How the hell old are you?" Jacob goes through several beers over the course of Jason's story, but he wishes they were something stronger. The story makes him very visibly tense at several points, and it's all he can do to generally keep still through all of it, save for when he hops up now and then for a refill. He occupies different positions--the bartop, a chair that survived the fight, leaning against a wall, pacing slowly as Jason speaks--but when the story concludes, Jacob walks up to him with eyes blazing as brightly as they can without actually glowing. "Well," he says in a carefully even tone, the muscles in his body so tense he looks nearly ready for another fight, "Before you decide to follow through on that plan, there's a couple of things I'' need to tell you." He glances at Ethan, looking him up and down, and then adds with a mild, humorless smirk and a one-shouldered shrug, "I'd say that the California Kid over here shouldn't know yet, but... I kinda have a feeling he won't mind." Yeah, he definitely saw Ethan checking him out earlier, and for all he didn't return the attention, Jacob definitely noted the significance. If Ethan's going to join the pack, even temporarily as an honorary member, these are things Jacob has to know. At the beta werewolf's question, Jacob looks to Jason to see if an answer will be forthcoming. After all, he has a vested interest. How deep, after all, ''has he fallen down the rabbit hole? But it could be worse. He could still be hung up on Bella. Jason Christopher looks at Ethan and Jacob both and sighs thoughtfully. "On October 16th I will be 423 years old." It is a simple statement really. "I am immortal. Should I not die of a violent end. I will walk this world when the stars are going dead." He smirks faintly and shrugs. "Most of us meet violent ends." Ethan Carver lifts his beer glass in salute when Jacob looks him over. "You can just call me Thing 1," he offers with a cocky grin. "Or Ethan works, too. But if you need to talk to Jason privately, I can head outside for a bit. Wouldn't mind a little fresh air anyway. This place stinks like a meat locker." He refills his glass one last time, then hops off the bar, prepared to head for the door, but waits for Jacob to say one way or the other. And then the glass slips from his hand, shattering on the floor and splashing beer all over his pretty boots. "Four hundred and what?!" he shouts, gaping at Jason. "Dude, nobody lives that long. Oldest wolf I ever met was barely sixty. How the hell did you become immortal?" Jacob rolls his eyes a bit and says, "Ethan... relax." Don't get him wrong. He's stunned, too--but after the story Jason just told, the age just seems so much less important. So... secondary. Maybe tertiary. Then, shrugging it off, he says, "We can talk about your AARP membership later, Jason." An urgency has crept into his voice, now, and an edge touches his voice, "But I need to be honest with you. I need to explain everything." Another glance at Ethan. "I don't care if you hear. Just... I need to get this out." Jason Christopher looks at Ethan and says simply. "I was born immortal Ethan. I told you when we met. My strain of lycanthropy is different from your own. It is particularly, virulent, very strong..." He smiles softly and shrugs. "A drop of my blood can even cause an animal to become immortal and somewhat sentient. I bond with them....use them as informants." He sighs as he reveals yet another secret. It's all out in the open now anyway. "Many of the animals in these woods will watch you with eyes slightly too intelligent. They are mine. They watch for me, when I cannot be there to see. They whisper secrets to me that I might not otherwise know." Cue up I hear the secrets that you keep someone. Ethan Carver lifts one boot, giving it a shake, then sighs and hops back onto the bar, leaning to get himself another glass and yet more beer. Though he stares at Jason with something like disbelief, he keeps his mouth shut for now. It's obvious Jacob has something very important that he's desperate to tell Jason, and he doesn't seem to mind Ethan hearing it as well. So why not? He pulls another beer and settles in. Maybe Jacob will tell his life story. That might be fun to hear, though how it could compare to Jason's is a mystery right now. Growling softly, Jacob says, "I wish I could just show you. Trying to talk about this is... well, it's never going to really make sense. But I'll try." He gestures to himself, "My kind--I mean, my kind of werewolf, since obviously you two are different kinds, too--we do this... thing." He frowns. God, how do you explain this? "It's something we can't control," he says carefully, and the tension that's been rising in him comes to a point, as if his entire being rested on Jason's reaction to the words. "But, at some point in our lives, we... we meet someone. And this... happens. It's called 'imprinting.' It means... a lot of things... but most basically, it means that the person we imprint on..." He pauses, licking his lips, which are suddenly feeling dry. Then he just dives in, forcing out the words in a long freight-train sentence. "They become the most important person in our lives and we would do anything for them and I know this is an awkward way to put it but it's kind of like true love at first sight except it doesn't have to be like that if they don't want it to be because we'll be whatever they need us to be and just in case it's not clear Jason I'm talking about you." He draws a deep, shuddering breath, and when he speaks again, his voice breaks slightly, "Jason, I--I imprinted on you. The first time we met, on... on the beach." And he looks up into Jason's eyes, the cocky and devil-may-care attitude gone. Now he just stands there, trembling, to hear what Jason will say. Jason Christopher falls silent as Jacob speaks, his eyes widening slightly. His nostrils flaring as he finishes. There is a look in his eyes like he is at war, with himself. After a moment he shakes his head slowly. "I realized how wrong I was, but too late...Too late..." He looks away and his voice is literally anguish. "You are a wolf. You should be free...I...I took your freedom? You didn't have a choice." He swallows hard and looks momentarily horrified. Then he calms himself and closes his eyes. "That night on the beach. All of my plans. How I would slip into your life, spend weeks if needed earning your trust. You were wounded, it was all going to be just as I planned. Then you just shed it all away. I couldn’t understand. How did you just shut all of that off the moment you saw... me?" He looks at Jacob again and there is a true sadness in your eyes. "I am sorry, Jacob Black. I planned to hijack your life. Now I see even having realized my error...I have hijacked it anyway." There is true pain in his eyes. But no rejection at all. "I only hope immortality is long enough to somehow make this up to you." Ethan Carver somehow manages not to cough on the mouthful of beer he'd just taken, getting it down his throat instead. He stares blankly at Jacob for a long moment, then lets his eyes slowly drift to Jason to see how he reacts to this news. For his part, Ethan is surprised to learn Jacob's gay. Normally, he's got a better sense about such things, and he so wasn't getting the fabulous vibe from the hot, barely-clothed Native American. Ethan can't help but give Jacob another, more appraising look-over, wetting his lips. The whole True Love imprinting thing sounds like a nice little fairy tale, like the way wolves are supposed to mate for life. Yawn! Sure, he's crazy about his own boyfriend right now, but he has no illusions about it being a Happily Ever After situation. But if Jacob's flavor of werewolves do, in fact, shackle themselves to a single mate for life? Well, that just leaves more guys for Ethan to play with, right? But for all his obvious disbelief in perma-monogamy, his expression shows a new appreciation for Jacob. It obviously took a lot of guts to make that admission, and if there's one thing Ethan respects, it's personal courage. Wait, what's Jason going on about now? Taking a gulp of beer, Ethan tries to focus on the words being said, rather than his own little inner-monologue. Was that a rejection? Or acceptance? And what does it mean for the unspoken promises Jason made to Ethan only a day or so ago? Jacob doesn't know how to quite read Jason's response, and in a better situation he'd just ask. But, despite having promised himself he wouldn't think of her again, he's already done so once today. It feels, for that moment, just like Bella all over again -- Bella, who matters no more to him now than any other friend would, but who also represents constant rejection, degradation, and pain. The imprint isn't supposed to do that, is it? But then, to a certain extent, Jason's right: This isn't a choice, and as soon as Jacob perceives that he may not be wanted, he takes a step back. "I get it," he says quietly. "And it's... it's cool that you want to make it up to me, Jason. Really. But you don't have to. It doesn't have to be weird. It's like I told you when we met," he says hopefully, "I'll just be your best friend. If you want. Or..." and the hope begins to fade. "...Whatever you need me to be. Or not be." Jason Christopher is simply raw emotionally right now. This, tonight, was quite honestly the single most difficult thing he has experienced. Since the death of his family. That both Ethan and Jacob have not punched him, he can hardly grasp why. He betrayed them! Yet they seem willing to forgive him...to act like it is hardly even a thing. Jason's guilt over it seems far worse than their judgement to all appearances. "Jacob, I have to know only one thing...Are you happy? Truly happy? Would you have chosen this? To be my friend without this, imprint? If there was a chance of that, despite...despite what you know now." He just can't accept that he took something so important away, unless he knows Jacob is happy. He takes a step forward, when Jacob takes a step back. No, not rejection. Just confusion and in some ways insecurity. It has been a very long time since he has had a friend...Much less anything closer still. "Aw, hell no," Ethan says, sliding off the bar again and leveling his sternest look on Jason. "You aren't even gonna leave him hanging like that, man. You got any idea how hard it is to confess your feelings to someone?" He gives his eyes a roll, fists clenched at his sides. "Happy? How the hell can he be happy, when you won't say one way or the other? Just look at him!" He opens one fist, waving the hand dramatically in Jacob's direction. "He's hurting. He just essentially said he was in love with you, and you're babbling on about I don't even know what. Either tell him you welcome his affections, or let him down. But cut the ambiguous crap, before he has a freakin' nervous breakdown already." And having had his little rant, he hops over the bar entirely, boots crunching on the broken glass back there, and begins hunting for something a whole lot stronger than beer. Jacob's jaw hangs open, and he blinks at Ethan in bald shock. Does this random gay werewolf really understand? Well, that's a hell of a thing. It's enough to shock Jacob out of his spiral of Bella-induced damage. "It's... more complicated than that," he says halfheartedly to Ethan. "I... I don't need Jason to love me. Not like that. If he doesn't feel that way... then I just don't need that kind of love in my life." He turns his attention back to Jason, despite the pain of it. "Jason, if you want me to be your friend... then I'm very happy to be your friend. The imprint... you can't understand it. It's nothing like... it sounds. I know, because I thought it sounded awful, too... until I felt it. It's like, before I met you... my life made no sense. Everything was confusing and wrong, like... like you'd spent your whole life wearing really tight shoes, switched onto the wrong feet. And then suddenly you're free, and you can put your toes in the sand." And oh god, what in hell is he saying? Jacob flushes, shaking his head, and groans. "I sound like an idiot. The point is--you do make me happy. Just... buying that truck with you... was one of the best days of my life." And then he turns away, because he just can't quite face seeing the rejection he expects to find in Jason's eyes. "And then you were gone. And... I can't live like that. I won't live like that. If you leave... I'm going with you, or..." and he lets it just hang. They'll figure out what he's getting at. Jason Christopher stares at Ethan like he has two heads. Did he think this was easy for him? After everything he had just heard for hours on end. That having expressed all of that, he knew how to cope with this? He hadn't had feelings for another person, true feelings, since his wife and chilkd died. Like a limb that had fallen asleep centuries ago. He was now having blood rush to his heart for the first time in a long time. It hurt. There was pain. But despite the wound that even Ethan inflicts it serves a purpose. Jason hardens again as a result. His resolve, which was weakened from so much emotional conflict and pain, strengthens once more. If anything, having set so much behind him now. It is stronger, for not having to carry that weight any longer. "Jacob. I came here for all the wrong reasons. But meeting you was the one thing right that has come of it. Please, please do not think I am in any way rejecting you. Ask Ethan if you care to. He may be an ass some times when he speaks to people without really considering all the feelings involved. But, he isn't entirely wrong either. He also saw how anxious I was to return here, to you. I apologize...to both of you. I, have not allowed myself to feel....anything....for anyone in...in a very long time." He doesn't say how long, but they heard the story. They know. "What I am saying is...I am here. With you..." He isn't sure what AS yet. It isn't like he has never been with a man. It has been centuries. But his experimental and formative years were all spent being trained as a ninja. In a ryu with nothing but other men. Jason steps tenetively forward and puts his arms around Jacob. He glances at Ethan and smiles in a curious way, and mouths simply 'thank you.' He may be over 400 years old. But in some ways these children, these pups, still had some lessons to teach their teacher too. Ethan Carver clanks and clatters around under the bar, shoving things aside. This place is already a disaster zone, so nobody's likely to notice a little rummaging. Ah ha! A hidden bottle of Jagermeister, just what he needs. He pops up from behind the bar again just in time to catch the look from Jason, and the corners of his lips curl slightly upward. Good! Hugging is good. Jacob looks like he could use a good hugging, and if Jason hadn't done so, Ethan was more than prepared to wrap his arms around the other teen. But as it stands, he simply raises the bottle to both of them, then tips it back for a long gulp. And then violently coughs. "This crap tastes like piss! What the hell?" He wrinkles his nose, looking the bottle over. "Can we get the hell out of here and find something decent to drink. And a lot of it. And if either of you have a pinch of wolfsbane to add, maybe, just maybe, I can get a buzz going and forget about the legions of the dead for a few hours." Jacob all but hurls himself into the hug, clutching at Jason fiercely. He's not sure what they just agreed to or what it will come to mean between them, but at least there's something. At least he doesn't feel like part of himself had been torn out and taken away anymore. He doesn't let go, either, until Ethan finally speaks up, and then Jacob draws a deep breath--god, even Jason's scent drew him in, now, after just a few days apart--and manages a little smile. "Sure, sure," he agrees shakily. "Let's go... find a way to get Ethan, here, trashed." And his smile, though small, is at least heartfelt again. Poor Paul and the others. The next time Jacob shifts, they may all just spontaneously vomit from the happy-fluffy-butterflies that are encroaching at the edges of Jacob's thoughts. It's positively unwolflike. Jason Christopher keeps an arm wrapped around Jacob's shoulder, as he moves to stand next to him. He guides the young wolf towards the door. Clearly taking Ethan's suggestion that they should move on. He glances at the ruined bar and ponders thoughtfully. "I wonder...if this place will be for sale? I'll have a lawyer approach the owner." He looks over at Ethan, and gestures for Ethan to approach as well. His other arm, unless Ethan denies it, will be around his shoulders. This was not his pack. These wolves were not his pack mates. They were long dead and gone now. But for a moment, just a moment, he remembered what it felt like. That feeling was spreading through him. That was enough, it was a start. This was among the hardest of days, in his very long life. It was a good day... Come stop your crying It will be alright Just take my hand Hold it tight I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry For one so small, You seem so strong My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry 'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart, Always Ethan Carver leaves the bottle on the bar, nose still wrinkled, as he moves to Jason's side. An arm around his shoulders? No problem at all. Welcome, in fact. But he doesn't care how imprinted Jacob is, Ethan's not sitting in the back seat. "Dude, is that...Disney?" He sighs, giving his head a small shake. Old guys and their wacky taste in music. Once the fresh air outside hits him, he lets out a bark of relief, sucking deep lungsful. This hasn't been the weirdest night of his life, but it's right up there in the top ten. Jacob recognized the song, and some part of his brain, like Ethan, probably found the choice kind of cheesy. But the bigger part of his brain responds to Jason's humming with all the resistance of melting butter, so Jacob reaches back, behind Jason, to lightly swat the back of Ethan's head, admonishing him with a grin and the most upbeat tone they've heard from him yet, "New kid? Shut up." And a beat later, more softly, "And... thanks." Jason Christopher shrugs some as he gets back into the car. He was old, even if he looked young. He was allowed to be a little cheesy. "You say that now. But wait till I take you to Florida and you go on Space Mountain. You won't find it so cheesy after that." Ok sure they would. But they'd have a damn fun time on the roller coasters regardless. "Oh Ethan per your requests I had a yacht I had in storage brought up to the marina. I think you'll be comfortable there." Yes. A yacht. Because Ethan needed a comfortable room. On balance insanely powerful and rich, and easy on the eyes likely more than balanced out musical tastes. Ethan Carver accepts the smack to the back of his head easily enough, though he can't resist a smartass remark. "Dude, booze first, foreplay later." Okay, maybe he just ruined the moment, but something tells him this won't be the only moment Jacob and Jason share. He slips away from Jason's side and makes a dash for the rental's passenger door, hopping in before anyone can protest. His Ducati 1098S seems safe enough, still secured to the carrier, so he digs out his smartphone and begins tapping away again. "A yacht? That's cool. Always wanted to be a pirate. Aaaaarrr!"